bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Chizuru Kagura (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850728 |no = 8519 |element = Light |altname = Chizuru Kagura |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 333 |animation_idle = 120 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177 |bb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 174, 177, 180, 183, 186 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 177, 180, 180, 183, 183, 186, 186 |sbb3_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb3_totaldistr = 180 |ubb_frames = 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189, 192, 195, 198 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the scions of the three families that had originally sealed the creature known as Orochi, Chizuru Kagura possessed the Yata Mirror, a powerful weapon of magic. With it, she was able to create illusions that felt real to the senses. With her many skills and allies, she faced off against three of Orochi's most powerful servants. Despite their initial success, they discovered that it was a plot to allow the spirit to reenter the world in a new body. As Orochi reemerged in its new avatar, Chizuru braced herself for a battle that mankind needed to win... |summon = Mirror to mirror... an endlessly false image. |fusion = This is...the strength of the Watcher! |evolution = I'll seal your power away for good...Orochi. |hp_base = 6481 |atk_base = 2528 |def_base = 2484 |rec_base = 2484 |hp_lord = 9258 |atk_lord = 3611 |def_lord = 3548 |rec_lord = 3548 |hp_anima = 10375 |rec_anima = 3250 |atk_breaker = 3909 |def_breaker = 3250 |def_guardian = 3846 |rec_guardian = 3399 |def_oracle = 3399 |rec_oracle = 3995 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Guardian of Mankind |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 120% boost to max HP, enormously boosts critical damage, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge, negates critical and elemental damage & 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types |lsnote = 250% crit damage, fills 6-10 BC when hit & 3-4 BC on spark |bb = DM: Reigi no Ishizue I |bbdescription = 38 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack & boosts OD gauge |bbnote = Fills 14 BC instantly, 3-4 BC on spark, 15% chance to revive allies to 35% HP, 10% chance to resist KO & 12% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 38 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 38 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = DM: Reigi no Ishizue II |sbbdescription = 41 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 5 combo massive Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & adds probable evasion for 2 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 800% * HP / max HP, 3-4 BC on spark, 150% crit damage, 200% parameter boost, 60% crit rate & 20% chance of evasion |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 41 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 41 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbbhits3 = 45 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 45 |sbbmultiplier3 = 300 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = DM: Reigi no Ishizue MAX |ubbdescription = 45 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 4 turns, Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 4 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 4 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 4 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & adds evasion for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 500% Spark, 5-8 BC on spark, 500% crit damage, 450% parameter boost, 60% crit rate & 100% chance of evasion |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 45 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 45 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Cause for Unity |esitem = |esdescription = Probable 50% damage counter for all allies, negates all status ailments for all allies, considerably boosts Spark damage, probable damage reduction to 1 & probable resistance against 1 KO attack |esnote = 70% chance to reflect damage, 100% Spark, 15% chance to reduce damage & 80% chance to resist KO |evofrom = 850727 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerable boost to BB/SBB's activation rate |omniskill3_1_note = 20% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 15 |omniskill3_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = 25 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB's probability of raising allies from KO effect |omniskill3_3_note = +5% chance & +15% HP, 20% chance to revive to 50% HP total |omniskill3_4_sp = 10 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds status ailment and Atk, Def, Rec reduction removal effect to BB |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = 20 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds huge HP restoration to BB |omniskill3_5_note = Heals 4500-5000 + 40% Rec HP |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Allows SBB's effects to last additional 1 turn |omniskill3_6_note = |omniskill3_7_sp = 25 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds enormous boost to Spark damage for 4 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_8_sp = 35 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 25% chance |omniskill3_9_sp = 25 |omniskill3_9_desc = Adds 45 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) to SBB |omniskill3_9_note = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP modifier |omniskill3_10_sp = 20 |omniskill3_10_desc= Adds probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_10_note= 6% per foe, 30% max |omniskill3_11_sp = 10 |omniskill3_11_desc= Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_11_note= 85% chance |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Chizuru Kagura2 }}